Requiem Of Fate
by GAT-X101
Summary: Third Impact was aborted but now the pilots must face a new threat. parrings SxA, RxK, TxH
1. Chapter 1

Requiem Of Fate.

Chapter 1: Reunion

It had been a little over one year since Shinji Ikari had stopped Third Impact from happening, and on that same day Shinji had disappeared off the face of the planet. Or so it seemed.

Life continued on even though the savior of man kind disappeared from the view of the public only to continue his serves to the people from the shadows. NERV still was up and running Misato was now the acting commander. Ritsuko took up a teaching position at a University in America teaching Science and History on Second Impact as well as telling alot of stories on the Angels and the man that forsaken a happy life for a life filled with nothing but pain for the better of mankind. Asuka remand in Japan as a pilot. Even Toji became a pilot. As for Kensuke he took up Ritsuko's position. Hikari became the nurse in-training and Rei took up painting.

For some people it had been the most painful year, mostly it was painful for Asuka. All the bad and hateful words she had ever said to Shinji she wished she could take then back or to at least apologize for them. Every night after coming home from school she would lock herself in Shinji's room while listening to his SDAT player and cry herself to sleep then wake up and repeat the hole thing again and again. This went on ever since Third Impact. Rei even moved in with Misato and took Asuka's room since Asuka had moved all her stuff in to Shinji's room.

Most of the time it was quiet at Misato's home, but some of the time there would be a fight with Rei and Asuka. Yes, Rei would fight back but the fights never ended in violence they were mostly words. When someone would bring Shinji in to the fight Misato would step in because in her eye's Shinji was her son. Plus she owed him many things, but mainly the thing she would never forget about him was that he gave her the most important gift in the world: a second chance at love.

That's right, Shinji brought back Kaji.

Misato and Kaji married and they have a child on the way, to which if it is a boy they were going to name him Shinji in Shinji's honor, or if it is a girl they were going to name it after Shinji's mother Yui.

(Someplace)

The room was dark except for the one person sitting at the table.

Voice: here is your next mission: you are being made commander of NERV, also you can protect her. The man look at the photo then lite it on fire. Man: understood. (Misato place)

Asuka and Rei were all ready for school. This is one of their last years in school after this, it would be one more year before they were out of school. Misato was trying to get Kaji to run to the store to get something she was craving, so Asuka and Rei just left for school. Because after school they had to go meet there new commander, which Misato was not very happy about.

(School)

Rei met her boyfriend at the entrance to school (a/n yes she has one) she locked eyes with Kensuke as he held her hand softly. Asuka meet up with Hikari who was with her boyfriend Toji. Asuka still rejected all the boys that asked her out for a date, she just told them that she was waiting for somebody. All the friends meet up at lunch.

Asuka: I hear were getting a new commanding officer. Hikari: yeah I heard that too. Toji: (smiling at Hikari) Yeah we have to meet up with him. Rei: Ken-kun here is your lunch. Kensuke: (smiling as he took the lunch) thank Rei-chan you know I love your cooking.

The five friends made small talk all throughout lunch until it had to come to an end, then it was back to the pointless ramblings of the teacher.

Finally school had gotten out and the five friends arrived at NERV. They were in the briefing room, Misato was there to. Everybody was making small talk until the door opened and who stood in the doorway, none other then Shinji Ikari. Everybody just stared at him wondering if he was a ghost, that is until...

Shinji:(smiling) As of today I am the new acting commander and pilot of Unit 01, it's good to see all of you again. 


	2. Chapter Two: Beginnings

Chapter Two: Beginnings

They couldn't believe it the Shinji that disappeared more than a year ago was back and the once timid Shinji was now a strong spirited person and the commander of NERV an organization that he had so much hatred for.

Rei couldn't believe it here was the main reason she had found so much happiness in life he was the reason she had Kensuke, he was the reason she was friends with Asuka, and most importantly he was the reason she had what she liked to call a family. She just stood there look at him until he walked up to her and pulled her into a warm and gentle hug. Shinji could feel his shirt get wet from Rei's tears as she released a year of sadness.

"Rei, it's okay." Shinji said to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Shinji took a couple steps back and looked at everyone. Toji and Kensuke were there, so was Hikari and Rei and Asuka, Misato had tears streaming down her face. He turned his head back to Asuka, looked her right in the eye as he took a few steps until he was right in front of her. Asuka looked at Shinji but then looked at the floor. She stiffened when she felt his arms circle around her and pulled her into his warm embrace, she returned the hug as she cried into his already damp shirt. Shinji pulled back a few moments later to look her right in her teary eyes and smiled.

"As much as I would like to continue this, we have business to talk about, please follow me." Shinji said.

They all walk until they came to two big metal doors, Shinji typed in his access code, the two doors opened to reveal a dark and gloomy office. There was a big oak desk that Shinji walk around and took his rightful place there. The pilots and Misato and the others lined up in a straight line facing Shinji.

"We have business we need to discuss. It has come to my attention that three other countries have begun to mass produce Evangelions. The three country's are China, Germany, and Russia. Now the U.N. and the United Stats have given strict orders that if any of the country take offensive measure towards any other country, we will back the country that is being attack."

Shinji took in each expression on the people who were the only ones in the world that he trusted.

"Misato since you are 6 months pregnant I'm putting you on paid leave until I feel that you can return to work, understood?" Shinji said.

"But Shinji!" she started to protect

"No butts Misato!" he gently overrode.

"Yes sir."

"Now Misato, I would like you and everybody else to meet your replacement. D, show yourself."

A boy no older than Shinji stepped out of the darkness and into the light. He was dressed in a blood red shirt and black baggy pants, a 9-mm hung at his right side. He had blue eyes like Shinji and sliver hair.

"Sir, are my orders still to..."

"Yes D, they are, and we will talk about that later." Shinji cut him off.

"Yes, sir."

"Shinji?" Asuka timidly asked.

This was the first time since they had found out that Shinji was alive that Asuka had spoken to him.

"Yes, Asuka?" he smiled.

"I-I was wondering if we could talk later?"

"I would like that. How about over dinner tonight?"

"Is seven ok?"

"Seven is fine, now if you all will excuse me and D have to talk."

Everybody left the office as Shinji turned and looked at D with anger in his eye's.

"I never want you to talk about our mission again in there presence, ok?"

"Sorry sir, it's just that you are getting to close to the target. She is..."

"Don't ever mention her again!" he cut him off.

"Your love for her is going to get us killed."

"Your backing out?"

"I told that I won't ever leave your side until..."

"I know D."

"This is our Redemption from our sin's in the past." D said.

"And for the sin's that we are going to commit in the future." Shinji said.

"Amen."

"Amen." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything but D.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three: The Date

(Misato's House)

Asuka came rushing into the house and ran past a very confused Kaji. She went straight to her room to pick out the dress she would be wearing on her date with Shinji tonight.

Misato and Rei came in the house a few minuets later with Rei helping a very pregnant Misato from the elevator into the house where Kaji was waiting for them both. When he saw Misato he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. If it weren't for Shinji he would not have this wonderful life with the woman he loved, and the child that they had made with their love. He could never thank Shinji enough for what he had done for him.

Misato saw that Kaji had that goofy smile on his face again. He must have been thinking about the baby and the family; this was another thing she had to thank Shinji for.

"Hey there beautiful, how's the baby?" Kaji asked.

Misato smiled as Kaji pulled her into a warm embrace.

"The baby fine, she kicked a little today." she replied.

"Why was Asuka in such a big hurry?" the man asked.

"You haven't heard?"

"I'm not a spy anymore."

"The new commander is Shinji."

"Really! Well then I guess I'll have to repay him for giving me such a wonderful life."

"Plus Asuka has a date with him." she added.

Kaji just smiles as he picks Misato up bridal style and carry's her to their room. Rei had left as soon as she got changed for her date with Kensuke.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and D had been looking out over this lookout for the last hour, and were thankful for the peace that they were getting on this mission, until "they" decided to make the first move.

D had been smiling as he recalled how he and Shinji had met.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Flashback)

Fort Kennedy

A boy no older than fourteen stood under the watchful gaze of boys a few years older than him. He was the youngest in his platoon except for another boy who was the platoon leader. He had made that position at the age of fifteen. D walk up to this boy and saluted him, the older boy turned and smiled at D has he returned the salute.

"Sir, D reporting for duty sir."

"Hello D, I'm Shinji."

From that point on Shinji and D were never far from each others side. During the year that they spent together they did a total of 50 two-man missions and never failed. The higher up's for this reason made Shinji the Commander of NERV, and made D his bodyguard. Though Shinji never saw D as that, he always saw D as his only friend.

(End Flashback) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They were still looking out over the city, the people below would never know how close they were to the men that had saved all their lives, for he and D would always disappear into the shadows.

"Sir, it's time for your date. Also Sir, make sure to take your gun tonight. Feel something bad is going to happen." D said to him.

"You know D, every time you say that something bad always happens. But since you asked, and I will be with Asuka, I will carry it tonight." Shinji replied.

"It's time."

"I know, lets go."

The both got into Shinji jet black 2002 Honda civic and drove to the Geofront.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Somewhere)

This room had a everlasting percent of evil, the whole room was pitch black except for one man that stood in the middle of the white light. He was waiting for his orders on what to do with Ikari. They had managed to get Intel that he was going on a date with the Second Child tonight. This was perfect, they could kill to birds with one stone.

"Send Nicholai." a voice said.

"Yes sir." the man said

The man that stood in the light pulled out his cellphone at hit one number. He waited a total of two seconds before giving the orders to someone on the other end. The whole conversation took 1 minute and then he hung up.

In another room, a boy with green hair and blue eye's stood in the middle in the room with a smile on his face. He picked up the 9mm and grabbed his coat at his left, that creepy smile never left his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Back With Shinji)

Shinji was already dressed, he was wearing a black tux with his 9mm resting on the low of his back. Shinji grabbed his car keys and left the apartment. He walked down to the garage were his baby was, the Honda civic.

He drove for awhile in silence, but finally it got on his nerves. When he came to a red light he grabbed the CD he was looking for, put it in and set it on the track he wanted.

(A/N if you have 10th Man Down song here is the lyric's)

Today I killed, he was just a boy Eight before him, I knew them all In the fields a dying oath: I´d kill them all to save my own

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no One by one, We will fall, down, down Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight

The images of all the Angel battles came rushing back to Shinji like a flash flood.

Deliver me from this war It´s not for me it´s because of you Devil´s instant my eternity Obey to kill to save yourself

Cut me free...

"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell My path made up by their torn bodies

Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust Call me a coward but I can´t take it anymore"

They wait for me back home The live with eyes turned away They were the first ones to see They are the last ones to bleed

"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight... I alone, the great white hunter I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest 10th patriot at the gallows pole!"

The song ended just as Shinji came to a stop in front of Misato's apartment where the most beautiful woman was waiting for him. This is the thing Shinji had always wanted to feel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Misato's)

Asuka had been ready for an hour, she was wearing a jet black dress with cuts in the thighs. Here she was looking more beautiful than ever, getting ready for the man of her dreams to come get her so she could go on a date with the nicest man in the world. A man that had looked past all the terrible things she had ever done and here he was giving her a second chance to say sorry and maybe something else.

Shinji had been standing at Misato's door with his armed raised in a knocking position. Finally he knocked. He waited until the door opened, and froze. Shinji's breath caught in his throat as he just stared at the most beautiful red haired angel in the world. Yes, this was the reason he had returned the world to what it was.

"Shall we go?" he managed to say, holding his hand out to her.

Asuka looked at the hand then back at Shinji's face as his smiled reassured her that he was indeed real. She took his strong hand and held it tightly. As she closed the door they started to walk down the hall to the elevator. Shinji wrapped his arm around Asuka waist as she seemed to lean on him, a smile on her face. Shinji had one to.

Yes, to Shinji this was the perfect world.

End Chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Requiem Of Fate

Disclaimer: Dont own Anything

Chapter Four: The Date, Part 2

When they arrived at the restaurant it was so nice that it made Asuka wonder if Shinji could pay for it. But then she remembered that she was on a date with the Commander of NERV for god sake. Shinji parked the car. It was the only time in the car that he played any music because his left hand was on the wheel and his right was occupied by Asuka's hand. They walked in the front door still holding hands, the waiter lead them to a private table where Shinji ordered a nice Italian dish while Asuka and a German dish. They ate in silence until Asuka couldn't stand the silence.

"Okay, still it! Where have you been?" she asked him, nearly spitting/shouting

"Classified. If I told you, I would have to kill ya."

Asuka look in Shinji eye's to see if he was lying but all his eye's held was the truth and love for her. That and an amused smirk. Shinji reached across the table and held Asuka's hand, just looking her in the eye's while he spoke to her the truth about where he had been for that hellish year he was away from her.

"Asuka, for the year that I was gone all I thought about was coming back to get you. But every time I got up the courage to do so, I was called away for a mission."

She looked at him in the eyes, her blue spheres alive with understanding.

"That's right Asuka. I part of SPEC OPs for the American government. They're the reason I'm here. But you wanna know something?"

Asuka held her breath in anticipation. "What?"

"Even if I did join the military, I still would have come back to get you." Shinji answered, smiling at the young woman.

Asuka felt tears welling up inside her eyes, an ache in her heart. "But... why would you want to be with me? I was nothing but a bitch to you when we were younger."

Shinji moved across to sit next to her. "Why you ask Asuka? This why." he said softly as he cupped her cheek softly and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Asuka felt emotions flare within her, things she hadn't felt in... forever. The kiss lasted only a couple seconds, but to the two lovers it felt like an eternity. To Asuka this was better than their first kiss. And she knew this was the reason she had turned down all the other boy's at school. She knew that in this kiss, everything was gonna be ok, and then maybe she and Shinji could start a relationship.

As Shinji pulled away he looked into Asuka eye's and whispered something in her ear.

"Wanna try that relationship thing again?" Shinji asked her.

He was rewarded with a gentle smile.

"I would love to."

Shinji kissed Asuka again, still as gentle with her as he had been before. As he had always been with her. She lost herself in his touch, still not believing that this was the same shy and timid boy that she had made fun of less than a year ago. The same one who was now kissing her like a man that she was in love with.

They pulled apart and Shinji couldn't help but smile at his red haired goddess that was the flame of his life. Asuka returned the smile with the smile of an angel, in Shinji's opinion. She turned her head to see a boy about Shinji's size and build looking at her with a sick smile on his face. She gasped and turned away, trying to bury her face into Shinji's chest.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Shinji asked out of concern.

"There's a... a boy... over there." she said, her speech nearly broken.

Shinji turned to look at the boy, who stood up from his table. The silence of the restaurant was broken by this evil man.

"Hey Shinji Ikari!" Nicholai said.

Shinji and Asuka rose from their table, the young man pushing Asuka behind him.

Shinji's eyes narrowed, as if he knew what was coming. "Yeah, that's me."

"Good. And is this Asuka Langley Sohryu?"

"Maybe."

"I know its her so here is the message." Nicholai

Shinji saw him reach inside his coat and pull out the 9mm that he had acquired before leaving his apartment. Shinji reached behind his back and drew his own gun. Asuka knew what was happening from seeing Shinji draw his weapon. They leveled their guns at each other.

"Sorry to ruin your date and all, but I got orders." Nicholai said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you never ruin something like this again." Shinji said

"And how are you going to do that?" Nicholai asked

"I'm gonna blow your head off and send it to your boss."

Nicholai merely smiled as his finger pulled the trigger... two shots and that was it.

Asuka flinched when she felt something hot, warm and kind-of-watery splash her cheek. Shinji and Nicholai were still smiling at each other until Nicholai fell to the ground, a bullet in his head.

Even in death he still wore that twisted smile on his face.

Shinji reached in to his pocket and drew his cell phone. He punched a number and waited until D picked up. Asuka still didn't know what had landed on her face. She touched it with her hand and now saw that it looked like blood. But who's? She didn't feel anything wrong with herself, and that left the only obvious option: Shinji had just taken a bullet for her.

"D?" Shinji said.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need a clean up team at my location."

His voice picked up. "Sir, what happened?"

Blackness was starting to cloud his vision, but he managed to walk over to the corpse, emptying the rest of his clip into the body.

"D..." he said, straining to stay conscious, "I need you to take Asuka back to the apartment and send some agents to get the others. Mainly Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, and Rei... also I need a doctor... I've been shot."

Asuka knew it. Shinji had always protected her and he had done it again. She managed to lead him to a booth and laid him down, putting her hands on his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

The agents arrived in under two minutes, along with D. The boy, though concerned about his friend, he had his orders. D collected Asuka, despite her protests that she wanted to go with Shinji and make sure he was going to be alright.

The girl was starting to crumble. Everything was going so well: she had gotten to kiss the man of her dreams and they were even going to try a relationship. But now that was being threatened, all by a single bullet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka had been taken back to Misato's apartment where all her friends and family were waiting, along with a few agents to guard the entrance and top of the building. Misato was in tears when Asuka walked in, so was Rei. Toji was comforting Hikari the best he could, Kensuke was the same with Rei. And Kaji was trying to calm down his pregnant wife. Asuka took one look and walked in to Shinji's room, changed and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

D had left after he gave the orders to the agents: no one was to leave and no one goes in without his express in-person permission. He was with the Commander now. It was lucky that the bullet had only passed through his left lung. He was going to be okay. Not hard to believe since Shinji had been shot 4 times when he was in the military before completing his mission and then going to the medic to get patched up.

Shinji was awake when D walked in. He was still cursing himself for not being able to stay awake when he was shot. He didn't care about the bullet wound, his heart needed something and the only thing he could think of was Asuka. He needed to get back and make sure she was ok. After all the time he had spent away from her, all he wanted now was to comfort her.

Shinji was getting dressed when D walked in. He shut the door, they needed to talk.

"This was sooner than we expected." D said.

Shinji sighed. "Yeah. And I didn't think they would come after her in a crowded place."

"We should step up security."

"Call the states, we're bringing in the 'Shadow's'."

D gasped. "That is a little extreme, lets just bring the two we need."

Shinji glared at him for a second. "Ok, bring in "Flame" and "Sand"."

Now D was worried. "Sir, they'll destroy everything if you order them to."

Shinji was smiling. "I know, that's why I want them here. They won't even be seen."

"Sir, I don't think this a good idea."

Shinji was back to glaring. "You have your orders, now do it."

Shinji put his jacket back on as he exited the hospital room. He started walking down the hallway with D by his side. They walked all the way to Shinji's car in silence, where they both got in. For obvious reason, D drove. He already knew where they were going, back to Misato's.

Shinji needed to see Asuka.

The car ride was made in silence until D couldn't take it anymore and popped in a CD. He set it to the right track number. Shinji liked this song, and D knew it. For Shinji it reminded him that if he changed too much, he wouldn't get what he truly wants... Asuka's love.

(A/N if you have the song Cold by Crossfade start playing it)

Looking back at me I see That I never really got it right I never stopped to think of you I'm always wrapped up in Things I cannot win You are the antidote that gets me by Something strong Like a drug that gets me high

Shinji looked out the window on the drive to Misato's, staring at the stars. But all he could see was Asuka crying herself to sleep.

What I really meant to say Is I'm sorry for the way I am I never meant to be so cold to you And I'm sorry about all the lies Maybe in a different light You could see me stand on my own again

Shinji couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They beat all the Angels and now this has to happen.

Cause now I can see You were the antidote that got me by Something strong like a drug that got me high I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see The screwed up side of me that I keep Locked inside of me so deep It always seems to get to me I never really wanted you to go So many things you should have known I guess for me there's just no hope I never meant to be so cold

"So... cold." Shinji said softly as he hugged himself.

D heard but said nothing. Shinji had gone through hell to get to where he was now, just to get back to the girl he loved, returning to the place that caused him so much pain and suffering. D turned down the music because he thought he heard Shinji ask him a question.

"What was that, sir?" D asked.

"I said, is this my punishment for defying god?"

"Shinji, you know what our punishment is for defying god?"

"What is it D?"

"Death."

That killed the conversation. All Shinji had on his mind was getting back to Asuka.

When they got to the apartment they saw the guards. D motioned to the guards to stand down. They both saluted D and Shinji. The Commander of NERV didn't have time for this and walked past them. Shinji didn't wait for the elevator as he bolted up the stairs to the floor Misato lived on.

(A/N: Not sure what floor Misato lives on)

D was waiting for him when he got to Misato's door. Misato went to hug him when they walked in, but D got in her way. Shinji walked past everyone and headed straight for his old room, hoping to find Asuka there.

"Shinji?" Misato gasped.

"Don't be insulted, Misato-san. Shinji's just worried about Asuka." D explained.

Misato seemed to accept that, even though it was obvious she wanted to express her own worry.

Shinji opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, crying in her sleep. He walked over to her and laid down with her. He held her in a warm embrace. Asuka awoke to someone holding her. The first thing she saw was Shinji's warm and loving smile. At first she thought she was still dreaming, until she felt his lips press gently against her own. When Shinji pulled away from her, he saw that she was still crying.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Shinji asked her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? You were shot, baka, and here you are in bed with me when you should be in the hospital."

Shinji just smiled at her. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" she asked.

Shinji smiled as he leaned closer. "You're the reason I'm alive."

Asuka was at a lost for words as Shinji leaned in and kissed her again. That kiss told her that he loved her so much that he would have moved Heaven and Earth to get to her.

Asuka fell asleep with Shinji next to her, her head on his chest, his arms still wrapped around her as she fell into sleep.

D walked into the room as quiet as a ninja, then left the same way making his rounds and checking on everyone. This was one night that they wouldn't forget, but unfortunately there would be more.

End

(A/N well I hope you like all the romance in this chapter and the action more to come) 


	5. Chapter 5

Requiem of fate 

Disclaimer: Dont own crap.

Chapter 5: Shadows

Shinji had at the best sleep of his life last night, just holding Asuka in his arms made him forget all about the gun shot wound he had got protecting her.

He look over at the digital clock on the night stand. It was 2:00 in the morning, yet he couldn't get back to sleep. He tried not to wake Asuka up as he left her room. On his way to the kitchen he saw D just staring out the porch window looking up at the night sky. Shinji joined him just looking out the window in a peaceful silence. In the house no noise was heard and nothing bad had happen, or else D would have told him. They just stared out the window until D had to talk to Shinji about something that had been on his mind since his decision to bring in The Shadows.

"You know we only need on of them." D said to Shinji.

"I know, but..." Shinji said, still looking out the window calmly.

"Bring in the whole team, they'll tear this town to ribbons."

"Can't be helped. We need them." Shinji replied. "I won't let them get her, D."

D sighed and Shinji knew what was coming. "You know you can't be with her."

Shinji's face was sad as he said that. "I know."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Asuka was listening to them, hidden in the hallway as they talked. She had felt a sudden chill while she slept and awoke to find no Shinji next to her. Curious, she got out of bed and went to find him. When she heard that Shinji couldn't be with her, she started to cry silently.

"I know I can't be with her, D. But you wanna know something?"

D smiled, knowing what Shinji was going to say. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going to be with her anyways." Shinji said with a wide grin.

"I knew you were going to say that." D sighed. "But you do know that when you go against orders they're going to kill us."

"You scared 'Sin'?" Shinji asked.

D smiled at the use of his nickname. "You know me 'Reaper'. I'm not as long as you're happy. I don't care what happens." Asuka was still crying in the hallway, but not out of sadness, out of joy.

Shinji wasn't going to leave. He promised her once that he would never leave her, now she knew he would, will, always be with her.

But one thing still bothered her: Why did Shinji call D "SIN" and why did D call Shinji "Reaper"?

She knew that they both served in the American military, but what was with the nicknames? She would have continued to think but Shinji inadvertently interrupted her train of thought.

"Now, what Shadow are we going to bring in?" Shinji asked.

"I say we bring in Flame."

"Good choice. Since I can't be at school with Asuka, you and Flame will be in every class with all the personnel that work at NERV."

'We are so going to get it for this', he mentally groaned. 'Oh, what the hell.' "Understood. But let the record show that I was against this idea."

Shinji just laughed at D. Back when they were still training D always used to make Shinji laugh. But after there first couple missions Shinji seemed to laugh a bit less. He still remembered when Shinji was wounded on a mission, he still completed it and carried another more injured soldier to the pick up point.

D looked down at his watch. It was 3 in the morning.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your wife

Asuka blushed when D said 'wife' instead of 'girlfriend'.

"You know D... wife, I could get used to that." Shinji said with a smile.

Asuka blushed even harder at hear that. Shinji was thinking about marriage? Not that she minded if he would have asked her, she would have said 'yes' in an instant.

"D, I have another thing to ask of you."

"Oh? What is it Shinji?"

Shinji grinned. "If any guy hits on her, I want them eliminated."

D cringed a little. "You know I hate it when you smile like that. But all right, if any guy hits on your wife I'll make them disappear."

Asuka couldn't believe what she just heard. If any boy hit on her Shinji would have them killed? Much to her own surprise, she found that made her love him even more.

Shinji bid D goodnight as he returned to his 'wife', as D like to put it.

Asuka just barely made it back to the bedroom before Shinji did. As Shinji laid back down Asuka pulled him closer to her. He turned and looked at her to see that she was awake. He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. Asuka put more force into the kiss, sliding her body on top of Shinji lips still locked. Shinji broke the kiss and looked lovingly into her eyes. He could see what she wanted, but not yet. Shinji wasn't going to give into temptation.

"I want that too, Asuka, but not yet. Okay?" he asked, brushing a stray lock of red hair out of her angelic face.

Asuka gave him a lite smile and nodded her head, indicating she understood what Shinji meant. Such a thing was meant for married couples, or slightly older people, meant to be special, as first times often were. She gave him one last kiss before she fell asleep on top of Shinji, her head nestled between his neck and shoulder.

She had the most peaceful night sleep. Even if she had school the next morning just the thought of coming home to Shinji made her happy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The morning had come to quickly for Asuka's liking. She got up and grabbed her stuff for her shower. As she opened the door there stood D with his back to her. She gasped quietly as she looked at D's naked back. In gothic writing on the his left shoulder blade all the way to his right shoulder was the word 'SIN' along with scars that looked like bullet wounds.

D turned around after tying a towel around his waist.

He stared at Asuka and she stared back.

"You know Shinji has a tattoo as well, right?"

"No. I didn't know that. What's his say?" she asked.

"His says 'Reaper', but he has more bullet wounds then I do."

Before Asuka could say anything, D walked out of the bathroom leaving a very stunned redhead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everybody was ready.

Rei and Kensuke had already gone to school. Kaji and Misato were still asleep. Toji and Hikari were waiting for D and Asuka.

Shinji told Asuka before he left that he would be picking her up from school. He left after kissing Asuka goodbye.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Class had gone by so quick that now it was lunch. Everybody was eating on the school roof. Rei was leaning her head on Kensuke's shoulder, occasionally kissing his cheek while he played with gently rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb. Toji and Hikari were the same, except that Toji was leaning against the fence while Hikari was resting on his chest.

D stood by the door watching Asuka eat the lunch Shinji had made for her with a smile on her face. However, the peaceful mood was shattered as one of Asuka suitors came up to the roof looking for his 'girlfriend'.

"Asuka my dear, this is were you've been." Kenji said with a smile on his face.

Asuka, however, had a pissed expression on her face. "Kenji for the last time, I'm not your girlfriend.

Kenji's smile faded quickly. Clearly mad he grabbed Asuka's wrist and pulled her off the ground into a harsh embrace.

D had seen enough, and he did have his order. He was getting ready to pull his gun when a hand stopped his own. D looked up and saw who it was before he smiled.

' This is gonna be good' D thought

Shinji had come upon the scene when the boy, whatever his name was, grabbed Asuka.

"You have to the count of three to let go of her."

Asuka and everybody else turned their heads to see Shinji. Asuka most of all was glad to see him.

'My knight in shining armor.' she thought. "Kenji, let me go before my boyfriend kills you."

Now either Kenji had been turned down once too often, or he had a very short temper, but he just couldn't take it. He was the strongest fighter in the school and here was this little girl telling him what to do. With a sneer he pulled his hand back and slapped Asuka with enough force to send her to the ground.

Shinji's eyes turned dark, his expression one that would have scared the former emotionless Rei Ayanami. Needless to say, Rei, Kensuke, Toji and Hikari (who had raced to Asuka's side the second she went down) were all terrified to see this side of Shinji Ikari.

Commander or not.

At seeing Kenji slap Asuka, his Asuka, Shinji lost it. Before anybody could do anything, Shinji had pulled D's gun from his holster and in one deft move fired a single shot through the boys right knee cap. Kenji screamed in pain as the bullet tore through his leg, automatically causing the boy to fall to the ground. Everybody was silent as the boy continued crying. Asuka ran to Shinji and buried herself in his shirt, crying, which was not really like her former self.

Shinji looked at D and nodded. D understood and nodded back.

Shinji kissed Asuka on the cheek were she had been hit and then lead her down the stairs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Shinji?" Asuka said, stopping him a couple meters from his parked car.

"Yes, Asuka?" he asked the girl.

"I.. I'm sorry." she said with downcast eyes.

Shinji creased his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For... crying."

Shinji looked confused at the girl he loved. "Asuka, what are you talking about?"

"I... I cried. Someone hit me and I cried. I've taken worse from the Angels and never batted an eye. That was weak of me."

Shinji pulled Asuka into a firm hug and kissed her forehead. "So, you're apologizing for being human?" he chuckled at that. "Silly girl. You don't owe me any explanation or apology. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"It... is?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I love you, Asuka. Tears and all." he said, gently nuzzling her nose before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too, my Shinji." Asuka whispered to him as she met his lips once more as he held her.

Shinji made sure D alerted the school to Asuka's departure, stating NERV reasons but not being specific. He knew it was bull$#, but it wasn't his place to complain about small things like that. Flame would be arriving soon and he needed to make preparations for the Shadow's arrival.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Man its getting good u have to give made love to my proof-reader Gunman thanks man. Please reveiw no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Requiem of Fate

Chapter Six: Shangri-la

(PLANE)

Flame had been on the plane for 13 hours so far. One more hour and he would be in his new home of Tokyo-3.

Just the thought of living there made him want to vomit.

He hated leaving his home country of America, but he had his order's. He thought back to when he got the orders to go to Japan from 'Sin'. 'Reaper' wanted him for a mission. Not that he had anything about doing a mission as long as he got to kill somebody, and the opportunity to blow some shit up, he was cool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

FLASHBACK 

He was on the phone with 'Sin'.

Everything was going fine, until the attempted assassination on the Second Child and NERV's new commander. Nobody was going to kill the 'Reaper', that was his job, his mission, his destiny. He wanted to kill Shinji ever since the boy beat him in everything they competed in, and he always lost.

(ON PHONE)

"Your orders are to come to Tokyo 3, to protect the Second Child." D said.

"So Shinji 'Reaper' Ikari needs me to protect his little play thing?" he mocked.

"You know Flame he will kill if you even think about disobeying his orders."

"How long am I supposed to stay in that godforsaken city?" Flame grumbled.

"A week or until you're dead, it is all up to the 'Reaper'."

Flame sighed a little before answering. "Mission Accepted."

(END PHONE CALL)

END FLASHBACK 

Flame had gotten on a plane as soon as he had accepted the mission. The sooner he got finished playing protector to the 'Reapers' plaything, the sooner would he be able to get back to the greatest country in the world: America.

The plane ride was getting to the point of Flame wanting to blow it up. He had even got up and opened his bag to pull out a claymore and set up the detonator. He would have actually done it, had his mp4 player not fallen out and landed in his lap.

He sighed. Fate was on the plane's side and everybody that was on the plane.

Flame put it on the song he wanted and turned it way up.

(lyrics to LIVE by 'Zug Izland')

Clear out your mind Look to your past and see what you can find Stole soul afraid Of the prophets perfect picture falls away

Is this the life that we choose to live Or is this the life that has been giving Now is the time to see what my life should be What is mine?

Flame closed his eyes as the music took over.

We live in Shangri La now! We live in! We live in! We live in Shangri La now We live in! We live in!

It's a timeless rage For many people praying to be saved Truth is so strong It needs lights to guide it so it can carry on I've seen blood on my hands Am I dead or is this where it begins I feel the shame For my friend who put a bullet in his brain!

We live in Shangri La now! We live in! We live in! We live in Shangri La now We live in! We live in!

I've got You've got We've got Something to die for I've got You've got We've got Something to die for I've got You've got We've got Something to die for I've got You've got We've got Something to die for

We live in Shangri La now!

A sad expression came to his face, but he didn't dare shed a tear. "Kari." he whispered as the plane slowly began it's descent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(TOKYO-3)

After the whole school incident, Shinji had decided to take Asuka for a little ride. Halfway through the ride Asuka slipped her fingers around Shinji's, namely the one that was on the clutch.

He smiled at how much he loved her.

Shinji had taken her to the beach for some fun. They just sat on the beach watching the families that were playing in the sand with there kids.

Kids. That one small concept provoked a whirlwind of thoughts in Shinji's mind: would he and Asuka have a family, or was this mission Shinji's last one?

'The mission' he thought.

He had been ordered to protect her, he was not supposed to fall in love with her or were they supposed to start a relationship. But he had anyway. He didn't regret it, orders or not, he was happy, more so than he had ever been in his life, really.

Shinji's cellphone went off, ruining the moment.

(PHONE)

"Yes." Shinji spoke.

"I'm here 'Reaper'." the familiar voice spoke back.

"So it would seem."

"Having fun with your play thing."

"Talk like that again, and I will finish what I started a year ago."

The thought of what Shinji started a year made the scar on Flame's face burn. The scar that went from his left eyebrow all the way across his face to the middle of his right cheek.

Shinji had ruined his looks that day. He had beat him. That was unforgivable.

Just talking to Shinji made the scar on Flame's face burn. It always happened to him, the scar burnt with the fires of hell. That one training exercise had ruined any chance of a friendship the two could have had. The only reason Flame obeyed him was because the 'Reaper' out ranked him.

Shinji was brought out of his thought when Asuka leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You still there 'Reaper'?" Flame joked over the phone.

"Why must you call me that, Flame?"

"Call you what 'Reaper'?"

Shinji turned to Asuka and whispered. "I'll be back in a minute." he told her.

She nodded as he got up and walked a short distance. He didn't want this conversation to turn bad in front of her.

"Why use that horrible nickname?" Shinji asked the Shadow on the other end.

"Because of who you are." Flame answered. "You are the 'Reaper' of lives, the destroyer of families and a devil. All wrapped up in a nice blue-eyed package."

"I'm not that person anymore." Shinji said, anger clear in his voice.

Flame drew sick smile across his lips. "You know you can't be with her, yet you still are. Maybe somebody should tell her about the kind of man she's in love with. Maybe I should tell that she's sleeping with a devil, that she's kissing a man who has taken more lives then me and 'Sin' will ever take."

Shinji grimaced. "If you want revenge against me, then take it. Against me, NOT those I love."

"Love? You talk about love when you ruined my life? When you took..." but he paused.

Shinji knew what he was referring to. Normally, he would have apologized for anything and everything that passed by his face. But he wasn't that person anymore. Sins he did have, lives he had taken, but that didn't mean he was fully accountable.

"So you're going to blame me, because you weren't strong enough to protect her?" Shinji asked.

"What? What did you say?"

"It's easy to kill other people, to put them in the path of a bullet. But to put yourself in harms way? You couldn't do it, could you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kari wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this."

"I SAID SHUT! UP!"

"Why can't you just accept what happened and let me be happy with the love I found?"

"Because you took mine from me, so I'm going to repay the favor!" the mad angry voice shouted.

Shinji turned to see Asuka about a meter away from him, smiling as she walked towards him. He returned the smile, until he saw the red dot on her chest, right over her heart.

"Don't. Please."

"Do you know the feeling when you love somebody so much, it hurts when you can't be there to save them?"

"You don't want to do this."

But it was obvious that he wasn't listening. "Now your going to find out."

Shinji moved. Running as fast as he could towards Asuka, barely getting there when the gun shot rang out. Asuka saw Shinji running at her suddenly. The panicked look on his face didn't register until the knocked her to the ground, at the same time hearing a gunshot. Shinji's chest was on fire as blood spurted out os his chest. Fighting against the pain he struggled to get her away from there. Shinji crawled over to Asuka, shielding her body as three more shots rang out before silence claimed the area.

Asuka found the will to move and grabbed Shinji's cellphone.

"Come on, come on, pick up!"

"Hello?" D answered.

"D! Shinji's been shot!"

"WHAT? Where are you?"

"At the beach! Please hurry!"

D arrived with via VTOL with a full medical unit in less than ten minutes. Asuka was struggling to keep Shinji awake and alive the entire time.

"I need a shot of adrenaline!"

"Keep that wrap pressed tightly!"

"Hang in there commander!"

As the med unit worked feverishly to save the boy, D took Asuka to the VTOL for safety.

"Alright, now tell me what happened Asuka?" D asked the girl who was once again in tears since the last time Shinji was shot.

"Shinji was talking on the phone, to some guy named Flame, when the shooting started."

That was all D needed to hear as he pulled out his own phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

D stepped out of the VTOL as it took off and heading for base. He went right to the spot where Shinji had been shot and looked around.

The beach was a very bad place, mostly because you only had one area to sniper a target from. And that was the land area. But D knew who the shooter was and he wasn't so stupid as to be in the only obvious position to hit a target from.

That meant only one thing.

"This is D. Listen very closely, I need a couple of things." he said into his cellphone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Flame dropped his bag on the dock as he hopped off the boat. He was hoping to be gone before the boats owner got back and discovered it had been taken.

His thoughts were on his last 'assignment'.

Shinji 'Reaper' Ikari, with any luck, was dead. His revenge was complete now and maybe Kari could rest in peace. He was relaxed now. It didn't bother him, anything that Shinji had said to him.

It wasn't his fault Kari had died. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't gotten to her in time. It wasn't his fault...

'Are you trying to convince yourself, or justify your actions?' a voice said to him.

Flame paused, he knew that voice. Not his conscious, someone more precious.

"Don't do this to me." he said in a whisper.

'I never blamed you. Or him.'

"Well I did. Someone had to be responsible."

'Even if it was you?'

"You're blaming me?"

'You are blaming yourself.'

"It wasn't my fault!"

'Then let it go.'

"I Can't!"

'It's the only way you can be free to move on.'

"I can't. Not without you."

'I will always love you. But you have to let me go.'

"I love you too." he said as the voice faded, replaced by another one.

"That's so sweet of you to say." D said, a gun pressed firmly against the back of his head. "One flinch and you die."

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"You always underestimated my resourcefulness, Flame."

"Yeah. I guess I did." he smirked.

"Let's get one thing straight. Shinji's hanging by a very thin thread. If he dies, you die very, very slowly."

Flame sighed. "I expect nothing less from you."

D gripped the back of his gun and slammed it into the back of Flame's head. He dropped hard to the dock as the accompanying security detail surrounded him.

"Get him out of here. Full restraints. Use duck tape and twist ties if you have them. I want him as immobile as a freshly wrapped mummy!" D said as he stepped back to let the men do their work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake!

Shinji saw Kenji slap Asuka and lost it. He pulled D's gun from his holster and shot him in the arms.

"OW!"

"Now, dance puppet! Dance!" Shinji said as he fired bullets at the boys feet. "Your feet work, so lets see you dance for your master!"

Asuka smiled as she watched the boy who had struck her hop up and down trying to avoid being hit.

'This is so amusing' the redhead thought.

"I said DANCE for your supper!" Shinji laughed as he continued to fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 2

Shots rang out as Shinji knocked Asuka to the ground.

"OW!" Shinji screamed as he dropped to his knees in front of Asuka.

"Shinji, are you alright?" the girl asked, panicked.

"No, I'm not alright! Son of a bitch shot me in the ass!"

A/N mad love going out to my proof-reader gunman with out him this story would blow. Much love man 


	7. Chapter 7

REQUIEM OF FATE

Disclaimer: Don't Own Crap but the idea and D.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

D was still with Shinji in the hospital room. This wasn't the first time Shinji had been shot and it wouldn't be the last time. Of that he was sure.

Flame had proven to be a major problem. It got D to thinking just how far this plot to kill Shinji went. First that guy in the restaurant, now one of his own people. D had suspected that there might be bad blood between him and Shinji, but this was beyond his comprehension. If someone had gotten to Flame, then it would only be a small matter to convince him.

As for Asuka... she was unstable. And for obvious reasons, so D had her monitored around the clock.

D looked back to Shinji and noticed the young man was coming to. The blue-eyed commander saw D and blinked to get a clearer image. He saw the look on his face and recognized it. They needed to talk about this, and Asuka was the only thing on Shinji's mind right now.

"D, how's Asuka?" Shinji asked the man.

"You know that you should be worried about yourself right now." D stated.

"These little bullet wounds can't do shit to me."

D just smiled at that. "Well Asuka is fine, a little worried but that's about it."

"What about Flame?"

"Oh, he fell down the stairs a couple times. That's all."

Shinji tossed him a look. He knew what D meant when he said that he 'fell down the stairs'. It meant that D turned off the camera's and had a little fun. They didn't call him 'Sin' for nothing.

'You really enjoy your work, don't you D?' Shinji thought. "So, how far up do you think the plot to kill me goes up?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think there is a plot to kill you. Knowing Flame, it could simply be revenge for what happened with him and Kari."

Shinji sighed. "That wasn't my fault, one life was better than five."

"I know, but you know Flame. They were going to get married after that mission." "If I'd had another choice I would have taken it." he said solemnly. "So he wanted to kill Asuka to give me the feeling of what it would feel like to loose the person you love."

"Apparently so."

The pair were off to Flame's cell to talk to him after Shinji was fully dressed.

Holding Cell

Flame was laying on the nice and warm bed that NERV agents had given him.

'A.k.a. a piece of shit cot'

He was still waiting for the doctor to come and put his shoulder and some of his finger's back in place. He still couldn't open his left eye. Another reminder of the way D handle a prisoner.

He knew he would never make it out of this country alive. He had accepted that the second he took aim at the redhead.

His mind drifted back to the events some years ago. To the mission where he had lost Kari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Mission had been simple: retrieve a stolen vial of an experimental virus that a UN scientist had developed as well as the scientist who had been kidnapped.

The team: Shinji 'Reaper' Ikari, D, a.k.a. 'Sin' , Keith 'Flame' Jericho, Kari 'Ice' Scott, and David 'Switch' Rogers.

They were referred to as Shadow Team 6. Of course that was an unofficial title.

Each of them were selected for this mission specifically.

Sin, as he was called, could get rough on anyone. He lacked a certain... moral restraint when it came to certain people. Reaper was called as such since he knew more than a couple dozen ways to kill a person. Switch could pilot/drive anything. Flame was hot-headed and aggressive, which came in handy in certain cases. Plus he was a damn good sniper. And Ice seemed to be the only person who could keep him under control. The girl had incredible patience and a talent for hacking.

The group was fairly balanced and had worked together in the past.

Dropped behind 'enemy lines' in the former republic city of Prague, the quintet made their way to the large mansion, situated on a large cliff overlooking the main river through the country.

(Remember the badguys mansion from the xXx movie?)

They had entered through the river entrance that lead up to the underside of the mansion itself. When they found the underground lab where the stolen virus was being processed, they each set out to do their jobs.

Shinji and D would locate and secure the scientist and the virus. Ice would hack their computers and wipe out all information pertaining to the virus itself. Flame would plant the bombs to destroy the lab and cover them all. And Switch would secure a way to get them out of there.

The mission had gone off rather smoothly, everyone doing their parts, until one of the guards stumbled onto Flame, causing the man to kill said guard.

After that their retrieval mission turned into a firefight.

"Damn it! I thought I told him to bring his silencer!" Shinji shouted as capped two more guards.

"You know he doesn't go in for subtly!" D shouted as he pulled another throwing knife and impaled a third guard.

"Get to the boat!" Shinji shouted as the team started to withdraw.

The guards were slowly gaining ground. D had the scientist secured in the speedboat. Switch was already there. Flame and Ice were the last ones.

"MOVE IT YOU TWO!" Shinji shouted as he took down three more guards.

A shriek paused his gun work. He turned his head and saw that at the end of the dock, Ice and Flame were pinned down by a trio of men. Flame was halfway to the boat than Ice was, himself also pinned down.

"Ice, what's your status?" Shinji said into his communicator.

"Pinned down. Lost my gun. Leg's been hit."

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"I don't have a clear shot. But I can get to her." Flame said.

"No, Flame! You're injured!" Ice said.

"I won't leave you!"

"You have to!"

"I won't!"

"Reaper. You know what to do." Ice said.

"DAMN IT KARI! Don't..."

"If I'm caught, you know what they'll do to me. And I'd rather die than let anyone but Flame touch me. You know they'll try to take me alive."

"We can get you out." Shinji said.

"No, you can't. The virus info was scrapped. Job completed. Please, Shinji." she said sadly.

Shinji sighed deeply as he hefted his gun and took aim.

"IKARI, DON'T!" Flame shouted as he rose up and was about to rush them, and his girl, when the guards fired at him. He ducked back as they kept firing.

The bullet fired from the gun, striking the tank behind her and exploding with tremendous force. Kari and the enemy guards died in a flash. Flame, being farther back, was thrown back by the force landing on the dock next to the boat.

"Get him in. Let's go." Shinji said as D grabbed the sniper.

Switch launched the boat, no one speaking as they made their escape.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The door to his cell opened and out of his good eye he saw Shinji and D standing there.

"You know you're going to be executed, right?" Shinji asked, doing Flame the favor of skipping any form of formality.

"Yeah. I was really hoping you'd be dead right now." Flame said with indifference.

"I know. But I can't die yet. I have someone important to protect." Shinji replied.

"I wish you'd never seen that fucking dot!" he growled.

"I wish you'd aimed it at me and not Asuka."

"I'm still going to kill that bitch."

Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"Who gave you the order to try and kill Asuka?"

"No one. I just wanted to see you suffer." he said.

Shinji looked into his eyes and noticed nothing resembling deception. It was anger. Shinji nodded to the sniper and turned to face D. D pulled his sidearm and handed it to Shinji.

"So you're not going to make your doll do it?" Flame mocked.

Shinji watched as D's hand gripped the gun tighter.

"No I'm going to do you a favor." Shinji said as he took the weapon from the man.

"And what would that be 'Reaper'?"

"I'm going to send you to Kari."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME!" Flame roared as he practically sprang from the cot.

"Safety off, one already in the chamber." D said as he started to walk out.

He may have a tendency towards being rough, but he hated things like this.

"Give her my best when you see her." Shinji said.

Flame closed his eye has Shinji brought the gun up, leveling it at him.

'Kari.' Flame thought as he heard the shot.

The gun kicked back in Shinji's hand as the bullet left the chamber and embedded itself in Flames head. Shinji sighed as he walked out and turn to the agents present. He nodded at them and then turned back to D who was waiting with them.

"Make sure he is buried right next to Kari." Shinji said.

"Yes sir." D said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Flame had been unconscious when the lab had exploded. He was still unconscious when Shinji had left, on his own, to retrieve Kari's body.

Shinji searched for hours until he found her. She was dead, and her left arm and right leg were gone. He tried to find them, but only succeeded with the arm. She was badly scarred and amazingly only slightly burnt. Apparently the force of the blast had killed her, not the fire that followed it.

Shinji carried her back the entire way so that she could be buried with appropriate honors.

Flame hadn't even thanked him for retrieving the body, or disobeying orders to do so.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and D left NERV as soon as possible, driving back to Misato's apartment to check on Asuka.

The elevator ride was made in silence, neither having anything to say on the subject at hand. When they got to the apartment, Shinji actually took time to hug Misato and calm her fears that he was alright. He then made his way to Asuka's room as D spoke to Misato and Kaji.

Inside he found the redhead crying on the bed. When she saw him she somehow found the strength to get up and race to hug him.. He pushed her back a little, and removed his shirt, showing his bandage and the price he had paid to save his Angel.

Asuka wept a little and kissed him again, before wrapping her arms around him and crying onto his shoulder. He carefully lifted the girl in his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down gently and got in with her.

He kissed her on the forehead as he looked at her. "Don't cry, Asuka. The bad man's been taken care of." he said to her, knowing that it would ease her mind that that particular person wouldn't bother either of them again. "I love you and I will protect you no matter what. That's a promise."

Asuka couldn't reply to that, so she just kissed Shinji gently on his lips. But every second the kiss grew in passion and need. When they pulled apart, Shinji laid his forehead on hers and nuzzled her nose with his as she giggled. He kissed her again.

"As much as I would love to keep making out with you, I'm very tired."

"I'm sure." Asuka said. "I love you Shinji."

"I love you to Asuka. Now lets get some sleep."

"Yes, my love."

-End 


End file.
